


The Nature of Dwarves

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Madness Poetry [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, F/M, Gen, POV Female Character, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reul Ghorm reflects on the nature of dwarves and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nature of Dwarves

**Author's Note:**

> Focus: Grumpy & Nova  
> Date Written: 5 March 2014  
> Word Count: 141  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 7 Round-Long Challenge  
> Summary: Reul Ghorm reflects on the nature of dwarves and love.  
> Spoilers: Just consider the entire series up for grabs at this point.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I adored the whole Grumpy/Nova relationship, both in the Enchanted Forest and in Storybrooke with Leroy and Sister Astrid. And while I understood Blue's nixing of the relationship, I questioned her motives [as I have in so many things]. From that, this poem was born…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not a bit, so all mistakes are mine.

Dwarves are hard workers.  
It's what they were hatched to do.  
They work in the mines.  
Their picks and axes do chime  
As they mine for diamonds rare.

Dwarves aren't meant for love,  
Just as we fairies aren't.  
Love is for mortals,  
Since time immemorial,  
And not for the likes of us.

But Grumpy's special,  
His hatching unusual,  
Unprecedented.  
No dwarf ever hatched early  
Or fantasized about love.

But dwarves don't get love.  
They were solely created  
To work in the mines.  
They collect all the diamonds  
To refine as fairy dust.

Fairies need that dust  
To make all our magic work.  
Nova needs to learn  
Her duties as a fairy,  
Not moon over that Grumpy.

The sole way to stop  
Their childish flights of fancy  
Is to kill their love.  
Fairy dust's more vital than  
The vagaries of young love.


End file.
